The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 28
"The Headache" is the sixth episode of the third season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis As Charlie and Andy try to get the mayor to let the call Joe, Anya groups everyone together to tell them the plan. Charlie is given the result of the test, and Sean and Xander make it to Southfalls, with a familiar face. Plot Present (Southfalls: Day 9) "So why does he want us to find him?" Andy asked Charlie. They were both walking through the village, past the tents and towards where the mayor's building was. "Probably the same reason as us?" Charlie guessed. "We don't have an appointment", Andy noted. "Fuck the appointments, we need to see him now", Charlie said. They made it to the building, and were immediately stopped by the guards. "You got an appointment?" one of them asked. "Of course I do", Charlie lied. "Alrighty then", the guard said, before leading them into the building. The guard knocked on the mayor's door. "Come in", he said. The guard opened the door, leaving it open for Charlie and Andy. "Is there a problem here?" Johnston asked. "They said they had an appointment", the guard said. The mayor laughed, "If there's one thing I don't allow other than murdering and stealing, it's lying". "Nice to know that rape's an option, tough luck Andy", Charlie said. "What?" Andy asked, not understanding the joke. "Oh, I was jok-Nevermind", Charlie said, "We need to speak to Joe". "And what makes you think that I'll grant that wish?" Johnston asked, "You tried to kill me yesterday". "Yeah..." Charlie hesitated, "I promise that I won't try to kill you today". "That's nice to know, but I'm still not calling him", Johnston said. "So what do we have to do to get you to call him?" Andy asked. "You can go on night watch tonight, up in the watchtower. Take shifts if you want", the mayor suggested, "If all goes well, I'll call him". "That's it?" Charlie asked. "That, and don't lie to me or my guards again", the mayor warned. "Fair enough", Charlie said. They began to walk out of the office. "I'm hoping that there won't be any more incidents with you two", the mayor said, "We accept a lot of people here, and it's hard to keep everyone under control. So if you keep to yourselves, you cause the community less problems". After listening to him, they left. ---- Present (The Woods: Night 9) Dave ran through the woods, feeling like he was getting close to Southfalls. It was dark, which made it harder to see where he was going. But it felt a lot longer getting back than when he left. He was lost, and even when he stopped moving, he still heard noises. He knew there were walkers around him, but he could barely see them. He held up his gun, looking in every direction. He was caught from behind. The snarls were right next to his face, almost deafening him. He swung his fist backwards, hitting it in the forehead. He managed to break free from its grip, and quickly turned around. He shot it in the head. He noticed another one, and shot that one too. But then, more and more of them came towards him. He found an opening, and ran. ---- Present (Southfalls: Night 9) Charlie and Andy were sitting up in the watchtower, a sniper in Andy's hand. They were looking into the darkness, watching for anything that moves. There were four different watchtowers, one on each corner of the town. "Okay, I need a break", Andy said, "I'll be back soon". He handed Charlie the rifle, who was barely able to keep his eyes open. Andy climbed down from the tower, and started walking past the tents. There weren't many people outside. He saw Ava sitting on a lawn chair outside her tent. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. She looked up, smiling, "Hey". "Hi", he said. "What's up?" she asked. "Uh, nothing. Just taking a break", he said. "A break?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm keeping watch up on the watchtower, with Charlie", he replied. "How long's your break?" she asked. "I dunno..." he muttered. "Well, you wanna drink?" she asked, pulling out a bottle of vodka from her tent. Andy laughed, "The mayor's got a weird thing about stealing". "Well, we gotta get rid of the evidence then", she smiled. ---- Present (Southfalls: Day 10) Charlie's eyes slowly opened. He hadn't realized he fell asleep. He was still on top of the watch tower. He turned around, looking around the town. He wondered where Andy was, he was gone all night. He climbed down from the watchtower, and walked through the town. He looked over at the guards. "Were you guys here all night?" he asked. "I wasn't but they were," Hawkins said, nodding at the other guards. "Did you guys see a weird looking guy around?" he asked. "Nope", one of the guards said. Charlie nodded, and began to search the town. He recognized Anya and walked over to her. "Hey", he sighed. "Hey", she replied. "Did you see Andy anywhere?" he asked. "Andy?" she asked, "I don't think so. But if you find him, I want both of you to come back to me, we're having a meeting". "A meeting?" he asked. "I'll explain later", she said. ---- Andy shot up. He was in a tent, and blankets were covering him. He looked down, realizing that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He felt confused at first, but when he looked next to him, he saw Ava, who also wasn't wearing clothes. "Fuck", he whispered to himself. He put his hands up to his head, which was pounding. He reached for his clothes, and quietly started to get dressed. When he began to put on his t-shirt, she moved. He stopped moving, making sure he didn't wake her up. He put his t-shirt on, and left the tent. Unfortunately, he ran into Charlie. "Whoa", Andy said, startled. "Where the fuck were you?" Charlie asked. "I was... thinking about... where we could find Joe", Andy lied. He smiled suspiciously, causing Charlie to look inside the tent. Charlie looked inside, and quickly turned back to Andy. "You were thinking about where we could find Joe?" Charlie asked, "Where was it, in her vagina?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa", Andy stopped him, "First of all, be quiet. Second, I was drunk". "How the fuck were you drunk?" "Alcohol... which she happened to have". "Oh.... oh okay", Charlie laughed, "Yeah, because we're gonna find Joe by getting shit-faced". "Well, I needed a break", Andy defended himself. "A break from what?" Charlie asked. "From... not getting drunk", Andy muttered. "Wow, so not only are you a heroin addict but you're a drunk too", Charlie said. "I'm not a heroin addict!" Andy shouted. "Of course you're not", Charlie smiled, "Come on, we gotta go to the mayor, then we gotta talk to... that girl... the blond girl". "Anya?" Andy asked. "Uh, yeah", Charlie sighed. ---- The front gates of Southfalls opened, letting in a tired Dave. He walked in, with a bunch of walkers following him. The guards quickly aimed their guns and began firing at them. Dave dropped to the ground, making sure he didn't get hit. When the gunshots stopped, he stood back up. The gates closed behind him. "Thanks", he said to the guards. The ignored him and walked away. For the first time, he felt safe in the town, but it wasn't enough. He went straight to Anya. "You're back!" she said, hugging him. "Did you talk to them yet?" he asked. "Not yet. Did you find him?" she asked. "No, but hopefully Charlie got something out of him", he sighed. ---- The guard knocked on the mayor's office. "It's open!" he shouted. The guard opened the door, letting Charlie and Andy in. "Ah, if it isn't my trouble makers", Johnston smiled, "What can I do for you?" "We did our job, now you hold your end of the deal", Charlie said. Johnston nodded, and picked up the phone. "You better hope you get whatever information you want out of him now, because I'm not calling him again", the mayor said. He dialed a number, and handed the phone to Charlie. "Hello?" Joe answered. "We need to see each other", Charlie said. "Charlie... Why do we need to see each other?" he asked. "Because it's been a while. Around a week", Charlie said. "What do you want, Charlie?" "You know, the usual... my family, you dead". "Well, you're not getting either of those anytime soon, but I can arrange a meeting". "When and where?" Charlie asked. "Tonight. The shack", Joe said, "Mayor Green will know where that is". "I'll see you then", Charlie said. "It was nice talking to you, Charlie", Joe said. "Yeah, go fuck yourself", Charlie sighed, hanging up the phone. "So what happened?" Andy asked. "We got a meeting. Tonight, at a shack", Charlie explained, and turned to the mayor, "Do you know where that is?" "Yes, I'll have one of my guards bring you", Johnston said. "Thanks", Andy said. ---- "Hey! You're back!" Charlie shouted to Dave, pretending he was excited. "Hello to you too", Dave smiled. Dave, Anya, Jason, Henry, Gordon and Ava were all standing across from the infirmary. Andy and Ava gave each other an awful look, which entertained Charlie. "So what's this about?" Jason asked. "Okay, well", Dave began, "We all know about Joe. He caused the outbreak, with help from Andy". "Yeah, thanks Andy", Jason said. "Anytime", Andy said. "Whoa, what?" Gordon asked, "You caused all of this?" "Oh, damn", Andy said, "Uh, long story, but it wasn't my fault". "Nice to know you were lying to us", Ava said. "Just met you guys", Andy reminded her. "This isn't the point", Dave said, "If Joe started this then he can end it. Most likely he has a lot of guys with him, which isn't good for us". "What are you getting at?" Henry asked. "We're heading into a war", Dave said, "We don't know how many guys he has, but there's only a few of us. We need more people, but I need to know how many of us are willing to fight". "Does this end with Joe dead?" Charlie asked. "Most likely", Dave said. "I'm in", Charlie said. "Good, who else?" Dave asked. Nobody said anything. "I'm not in", Henry said. "Me neither", Gordon said. "So that's six", Dave counted, "Anyone else not in?" "I'm in", Andy said. "I'm not", Ava quickly said. Andy looked at her, and she had a hurt look on her face. "I'll do it", Jason said. "Me too", Anya smiled. "Okay", Dave sighed, "So we got five. That's something". "Well, we got an address and a time", Charlie said. "Yeah? Where?" Dave asked. "Some shack. Tonight", Charlie said, "But a guard's gotta bring us. We don't know where it is". "We can get Hawkins", Dave suggested. "What difference would that make?" Andy asked. "At least we know his name", Dave said. "Yeah, that's brilliant!" Jason sarcastically said. "Fine, you take care of that", Andy said, "We'll get some water for the trip". Dave nodded. A guard came up to them, and looked at Charlie. "Are you Charlie?" he asked. "I'm whatever you want me to be, baby", Charlie smiled. The guard held a straight face. "Jesus, does anybody have a sense of humour anymore?" Charlie asked, "What do you want?" "The doc wants to see you", he said, walking away. "What does the doc want?" Henry asked. "It's just about the gunshot wound", Charlie lied. He walked away, leaving the group there. "He was shot?" Ava asked. "Yup", Dave sighed, "Well, let's get to work". ---- Charlie knocked on the doctor's door. "Yes?" the doctor asked from inside. "Uh, it's Charlie", Charlie said. "Oh, Charlie. Come on in", he said. Charlie opened the door, and closed it behind him. "Take a seat", the doctor said. Charlie noticed the look on the doctor's face. He looked serious, which probably wan't going to be good. He sat down, waiting for the doctor to start talking. "Well, first, I'm gonna talk to you about the tests we did before the MRI", the doctor began, "You failed the majority of them. So, we put you in for the MRI, and I have the results with me". "Just get to the point", Charlie interrupted. "My best guess is that it's a hypothalamic hamartoma", the doctor sighed. "Oh", Charlie muttered, "That's uh... what is that?" The doctor stood up from his seat. "It's a brain tumour", he said, "A bad one. If the world wasn't what it is today, I'd have it operated straight away. But, unfortunately, we don't have the equipment here, and if we did, we wouldn't have enough electricity for it". Charlie never realized that he stopped listening. He was just staring at the picture on the doctor's table. The picture of his family. "So..." Charlie tried to find words, "What do I do?" "I don't think there is anything you can do", the doctor explained, "Just take it easy, but it's gonna end the same way no matter what. You see, the nosebleeds and the headaches are all connected... eventually, they'll come more often, and you'll die". Charlie stood up, "Thanks doc". He began to walk out of the office. "Charlie, hang on a second", the doctor said. Charlie stopped as he opened the door. The doctor went behind his desk and opened the door. He took out a box of pills and threw them to Charlie. "For the headaches", he said. Charlie nodded in appreciation, and left the office. ---- Dave, Anya, Jason and Andy were waiting outside the infirmary for Charlie. When Charlie came out, Dave handed him a handgun. "Everything good?" Dave asked. "For now, yeah", Charlie sighed, "So we ready?" "Hawkins is waiting for us at the front gate", Dave said, "I told him that I can't promise that nobody will get killed. He didn't say anything after that". "We better get going, the sun's going down", Anya advised. They all grabbed their weapons and backpacks and headed towards the gate. But the gate opened before they reached it. Three people were walking towards the town. It was Sean and Xander. Charlie felt the anger build up when he saw Sean, but then he noticed somebody behind him. He wasn't looking at Xander, he was looking at Sam. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *This episode marks the reappearance of the second of four confirmed dead/unknown characters appearing this season. *This episode reveals why Charlie had been getting nosebleeds and headaches. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues